happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clesta
Clesta is a kittydog/monster hybrid who is the heir to the throne to the throne in her dimension. She's an ambassador for the Sorairo Queendom and moved to Happy Tree Town for a better life. Her parents are King Nimbus and Queen Haruka and her older brother is Prince Arcus. She has an adoptive sister named Thunder. Characteristics and Biography Since she's part of the royal family in her dimension, Clesta has atmokinesis, which means she can manipulate the weather. Because of her atmokinesis, she can manipulate the weather and can control all kinds of weather, including things like tornadoes and hurricanes. This means she also has aerokinesis, electrokinesis, hydrokinesis, and cyrokinesis. Clesta also has thermokinesis, meaning she can change the temperature at will. She can also give off hot and cold auras too. Clesta even has the ability to walk on clouds, move them, and create them, meaning she has nubikinesis, which is mostly a combo of air and water manipulation. The weather can also be affected by her emotions as well. However, this only counts for extreme anger and sadness. Despite this power, she isn't exactly in complete control of the weather. Clesta is a very talented user of magic and is considered the strongest and most powerful magical user in her dimension, although she does have her limits when it comes to magic. She can cast powerful and complex spells, often without fail. She can also mix spells together to create a new spell. Clesta uses magic very often and usually uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. She can shoot magic blasts, create magical shields, teleport, and use telekinesis. Due to heredity, she can also heal others and regenerate from injuries, but she cannot bring people back to life. She can also use dark magic, but she prefers using regular magic and is not very experienced in using dark magic, despite her mother creating the branch in her dimension. She also can use "soul sight", or sixth sense, which gives her the ability to see a person's soul and "read" their personality. Whenever she uses any kind of magic and her atmokinesis, her cheek markings glow. Since she has wings, she has the ability to fly. She can fly very well and for long periods of time. Clesta can also use her wings to manipulate wind as well. Despite her powers, Clesta does have weaknesses. She cannot affect anyone with magic immunity and is the weakest to anyone with pyrokinesis or fire powers in general. Using excessive amounts of dark magic can harm her, as she isn't used to using it yet. She also is affected by her own magic and her own weather manipulation, meaning he can get electrocuted, drown, etc. However, she can prevent herself from drowning if she creates an air bubble for herself in time. Clesta also has mental issues, as she has trouble with social interaction. She suffers from depression and social anxiety disorder, which heavily affects her mood and makes her seem very anxious at times. She often has a very low sense of self and doesn't see her in a high light. If sometimes goes wrong or awry, she can freak out and have a panic attack. Clesta actually has a fan club for her, since she is usually the "hero" of Happy Tree Town. There are actual fangirls and fanboys obsessed with her and would take her as an example. However, she thinks that they shouldn't take her as an example, as she wants to be treated like a normal person. When not fighting or creating the weather, she mainly hangs out with her friends, writes, or draws. Creating art is her favorite hobby and does it almost every day. Personality Clesta is what you consider the complete opposite of the stereotypical princess. She mostly prefers boy things over girl things, as evidenced by her love for Korn and hatred for dresses or skirts. She's heavily "unladylike" and really doesn't care for manners, although at the same time she's concerned about doing something wrong or accidentally breaking the rules, making her a sort of "neutral good" kind of person. She also has a habit of swearing, often just casually in conversations with friends. There are a few exceptions to her mostly tomboyish behavior. She does enjoy watching shows that seem "girly". She has a bit of a rebellious behavior and doesn't like the idea of being a "perfect princess". However, she does follow the rules sometimes, but strict and rules that are too limiting bother her and she'll go against those types of rules. Clesta is a bit shy and avoidant at first when making new friends or meeting strangers. She is a huge introvert, but she does have a lot of friends. She prefers to stay quiet in situations she doesn't understand and is usually afraid of saying the wrong thing. Clesta has low self-esteem and doesn't think highly of herself. She hates her appearance and the fact that she's part monster, as she hasn't really learned to accept that part yet. While her friends have accepted her monster side, Clesta has not and considered herself garbage. Clesta is very loyal to her friends and is very caring towards them. She would do anything for them, even if it means sacrificing herself. She is very faithful to them and will never betray them. Episodes Starring *TBA Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Trivia *Clesta was first created on New Year's day in 2014 (January 1, 2014). *Clesta is a HUGE fan of the band Korn. **She's also a fan of Jonathan Davis, the lead singer of Korn. *She is 24 years old and born on April 20th, despite the creator being 7 years younger. *She's gone through several redesigns since her creation in the beginning of 2014. *Her name, Clesta, is actually a misspelling of the name "Celesta"/"Celestia", meaning heavenly. The name was kept due to it being unique. **Her name is pronounced "Cell-less-tah". **Her middle name is named after Mae Borowski from Night in the Woods. **Her last name, Sorairo, means "sky blue" in japanese. *The color of her magic is a rose pink and the color of her dark magic is a smokey purple. *Clesta can travel to different dimensions using "Dimensional Scissors", including her own. *Her blood is a dark blue. *She suffers from insomnia. *She has a mountain dew addiction. Category:Kittydogs Category:Monsters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Strong characters Category:Ecto's Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Navy Blue Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Self-Inserts Category:Revived Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Foreign Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Different Blood Colors Category:Cats Category:Featured